The Return of Mike Mavinsky
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: It's the reunion of Cartoon Cartoon Fridays, everyone is invited, except for Scrappy-Doo of course. Even Disney Channel and Nickelodeon stars are invited. However, this night of fun seems to become into a serious evening when a certain CCF member returns after being lost for ages.


**A/N: Future Cartoon Cartoon Fridays story, no, it's not going to be finished sometime later, it's actually set in the distant future. Nothing else here to say that'll spoil, but read &amp; review! CartoonNetwork90sFan and I only own OC's. **

* * *

In the year 2020. It was for the 20th anniversary of Cartoon Cartoon Fridays and many people came back for the reunion. The old Cartoon Cartoons were there, it was like a high school reunion after decades away from each other. Scrappy-Doo was at the backlot, letting people in with his new wife, Annette, a daughter from Lady and the Tramp. They were both very bad in the newest Scooby Doo movie at the time and they were still hated, Annette gained bad recognition and was disowned from her own home, so she just stayed with Scrappy after helping him with his revenge on Mystery Inc. especially his Uncle Scooby and that new meddling kid, Brianna Smith.

Everyone walked in, after the crossover pairings with certain characters with other cartoons such as from Disney or being Nicktoons were invited as they were destined to be together, such as Lu getting with Manny Rivera. Scrappy and Annette were forced to be nice to whoever was coming in or else they would get in a lot of trouble. The incoming couple was now Jamie Mavinsky with his guest, Daria Morgendorfer.

"Well, if it isn't Little Miss Sunshine with the Teen Burnout?" Scrappy scoffed as he saw Jamie and Daria, then got zapped with the electric collar on him if he said anything rude to anyone. "GAAAUGH!"

"Names?" Annette asked them.

"Jamie Mavinsky and Daria Morgendorfer." the black-haired man replied.

"Ah, yes, go on in." Annette told them in the nicest way she could.

Jamie and Daria then went inside.

Annette looked down and rolled her eyes. "Scrappy, get up, it doesn't hurt that bad after about 10,000 shocks."

"That's easy for _you _to say!" Scrappy growled at his new wife.

"Blame my mother, I came out right _before_ I met you, then Scamp and Angel got all of the attention." Annette huffed.

* * *

"Jamie, tell me _why _you dragged me to meet these juveniles," Daria rolled her eyes behind her glasses as she walked with her new boyfriend. "If I wanted to be surrounded by a bunch of immature brats having I could time, I could go back to work and lecturing the former Rugrats."

"Come on, you just need to get out of work once in a while, come meet some of my sister's old friends." Jamie tried to calm her down. "Hey, there's some now!" He saw Double D with June and Ed with Dee Dee. "Hey, guys!"

June looked over with a smile. "Oh, hey, Jamie. Who's this?"

"This is Daria, she's my new girlfriend." Jamie introduced.

"Girlfriend is an understatement." Daria deadpanned.

"Well, it's absolutely intriguing to meet you, Ms. Daria," Double D greeted. "My name is Eddward, but my friends call me Double D."

"_I'll_ call you Eddward." Daria snorted to him.

"Um, right..." Double D felt nervous around her.

"The last time I heard the name 'double d', I think it was Kevin in Lawndale describing Brittney." Daria looked around to the 'kids'.

"I'm Juniper, but everyone calls me June," the Chinese-American girl told the brown-haired woman. "My time as the Te Xuan Ze is running out though... Thankfully."

"We used to date, but she's going out with Marcus Connors now." Double D explained.

"And who are you dating now, Double D?" Jamie asked him.

"Her," Double D pointed to the golden blonde-haired girl with a white top with pink pants and brown sandals. "Her name's Rose... I found her at a Chinese restaraunt, I couldn't help but think of June and I wanted to settle my cravings..."

"How's she working out for you?" Daria asked.

Double D shrugged. "She's okay, I guess..."

"Marcus!" June called, then ran to the boy she had a crush on back in Orchid Bay, but in high school, she broke up with Double D and they decided to see other people. She hugged him instantly.

"Hey, June." Marcus smiled down at his new girlfriend.

Double D watched this and sighed sadly.

"Ed, watch my new dance!" Dee Dee told her boyfriend, despite doing this certain dance thousands of times before. "It's called the Fanciable Unicorn!"

"Okay, Dee Dee!" Ed grinned, he was going to watch it either way, he actually loved it, so he didn't care how many times Dee Dee did it, unlike Dexter, who hated the dance with all his might.

Daria merely rolled her eyes at the dance, she went with Jamie to get some punch.

"Hi there, Double D," Rose hugged her new boyfriend. "Where have you been? I missed you so much!"

Double D whimpered a little, he wanted June to hug him, even if she hugged him a bit too tight which would crack his ribs. He wasn't so sure if he actually liked Rose or not.

* * *

"And this is here where the host would stand," Lu was telling her boyfriend Manny and new friend who was Manny's best friend, Frida Suarez as she stood on a white platform with red and yellow streaks and the blue F disc with a white F on it to stand for Fridays. "They would usually announce the next Cartoon coming up."

"Wow, we never did anything like that on Nickelodeon!" Frida sounded amazed. "You guys ever have band performances?"

Lu hummed. "I don't think so... Did you have anyone in mind?"

Manny and Frida looked to each other and yelled a band name together. "The Atomic Sombrero's!"

"Oh, yeah..." Lu remembered that Frida was in a band on their show El Tigre. "I don't know about our generation, but maybe the next generation could let you preform?"

"We would love that _so _much!" Frida happily hugged Lu, putting her arm around the island girl. "It'll be AWESOME! Lu, do you sing?"

"Um... Yeah, but... Only in the shower..." Lu sheepishly admitted.

"I've heard her song when we'd get ready for one of our dates," Manny added with a smile. "She has the voice of an angel!"

Lu blushed then and chuckled. "Manny..."

"It's true." Manny winked to her.

Frida giggled, then took out her guitar. "Just watch me~" She strummed her guitar. "_Rock you like a Hurricane, yeah yeah yeah! Rock you like a Hurricane!_"

Eddy was walking by, then he stopped as he watched Frida play her guitar.

"_RAAAAAAAAWK YOU LIKE A HURRICAAAAANE!_" Frida screeched and played one last epic strum, making everyone around her, clap and cheer, then chant her name.

"Frida! Frida! Frida! Frida!"

Eddy blinked to Frida and looked impressed with blush in his cheeks. "What a woman..." he whispered to himself.

"I'm sorry it couldn't work out between us, Dexter," Blossom said to the boy genius everyone saw her with. "But ever since my adventure in Halloween Town, I've been fond of someone else lately."

"That is okay, Blossom, if you are happy, I am happy." Dexter said to her gently.

* * *

Everyone was having fun until there was a fierce knock on the door.

"Huh, who could that be?" Jen wondered.

"I'll get it for you, ma'am," Brick MacArthur smiled to his girlfriend, then went to the door and opened it to reveal someone that everyone had not seen in about 20 years. "Can I help you, sir?"

"I'm a girl..."

"Oh, sorry, who are you?"

"Mike Mavinsky."

The people in the building then gasped as they heard that name. They looked over to see the girl nearly torn up and tattered with her red clothes, she had on a red jacket with a torn up white shirt, scattered blue jeans, red and white sneakers, and messed up ginger hair. It was Mike alright. Her earring was missing however.

Eddy looked over in just as much shock as anyone else since he was the one who got to date the long-lost tomboy. "Mike...?"


End file.
